Acne vulgaris is a disfiguring ailment of the skin. It is typically very troublesome to the sufferer.
Light therapy is known for treating a variety of patient complaints and ailments. A state of the art device suitable for administering light therapy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,930,504 to Diamantopoulos et al. Diamantopoulos et al hypothesize that the disclosed device may be used, "for example, to treat inflammations, wounds burns, chronic ulcerations including diabetic ulcers, deficient circulation, pain, nerve degeneration, eczema, shingles, infection, scars, acne, bone fractures, muscle and ligament injuries, arthritis, osteo-arthritis, rheumatiodal arthritis, skin grafts, gingival irritation, oral ulcers, dental pain and swelling, cellulitis, stretch marks, skin tone, alopecia areata, trigeminal neuralgia, herpes, zosten, sciatica, cervical erosions and other conditions."
Diamantopoulos et al teach the use of an array of substantially monochromatic radiation sources of a plurality of wavelengths, preferably of at least three different wavelengths. The sources radiate in accordance with a high duty-cycle pulsed rate, and are arranged within the array such that radiation of at least two different wavelengths passes directly or indirectly through a single point located within the treated tissue.
Use of LEDs in administering light therapy for the treatment of certain ailments and complaints is disclosed in Applicant's published UK Application GB 2212010A.